The immune function of participants in the Baltimore Longitudinal Study of Aging was evaluated to determine age-associated changes, and to relate these changes to clinical disease. Another major goal is to evaluate the ability of existing assays of immune function to provide an accurate assessment of the level of immune competence of aging individuals and to develop new methods and assays to evaluate host immune function.